1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor for producing vivid colors and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color filters are used in image sensors, such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, or in display devices.
An organic dye color filter may receive incident light and transmit the desired color spectrum components, for example, red, blue, and green light, while absorbing other components of the incident light. For each unit pixel, about two-thirds of the energy of light that is incident on the color filter may be lost during this process.
Each pixel of a color image sensor typically includes an organic dye color filter disposed on a detector for photoelectric conversion. The organic dye color filter is formed in a Bayer pattern. After obtaining a color mosaic image by using the organic dye color filter, the image is processed, and thus, an original color image is obtained.
Although organic dye color filters are widely used in color image sensors, such organic dye color filters absorb light in all but one certain wavelength band. Therefore, using such color image sensors may cause a relatively large amount of light energy loss and a low light efficiency.